Um Toque de Romance
by shinomu
Summary: A cena da fonte d'água no anime, mas com um toque de romance. HL


**_Disclaimer:_** Infelizmente a minha enorme força de vontade não faz efeito nenhum nesse mundo, então os direitos autorais de Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth ainda são da CLAMP, assim como o episódio que utilizei para essa fanfic.

Isso é tudo, espero que gostem e divirtam-se!

**Um Toque de Romance**

Hikaru andava pelos corredores do palácio à procura da sala de Cléf, enquanto Mokona se balançava alegremente em seus braços. O Guru de Zefir havia lhe dito que poderia falar com ele quando desejasse e nesse momento o que a ruiva mais precisava era falar com alguém.

Lantis. O nome de repente veio à sua mente. Seus olhos se entristeceram imediatamente ao lembrar-se do cavaleiro. Sentia calafrios por seu corpo só de pensar nele. E Mokona, que antes parecia cantarolar, calou-se ao sentir que a menina estava preocupada com algo e estava a ponto de choramingar um "Puu" quando sentiu, não muito longe dali, uma forte presença mágica.

'Puu!' soltou alegremente enquanto pulava dos braços da menina e pulava para um outro corredor.

'Mokona-chan!', Hikaru gritou, correndo atrás de seu amiguinho. Geralmente ela entrava na brincadeira dele, mas nesse exato momento ela não estava com tal disposição. 'Mou!', resmungou enquanto se apressava. Às vezes aquela "bola fofa" lhe dava um trabalho! Tudo que ela queria era encontrar Cléf, mas agora Mokona a fez se perder mais ainda.

Virando o corredor, não muito longe, havia uma luz. _"É ali que mokona-chan deve estar." _Pensou, entrando na área luminosa. A súbita claridade fez com que seus olhos ardessem e ela piscou seus olhos várias vezes até se acostumar com o novo ambiente.

De repente se viu em um enorme jardim. Um lindo jardim, logo notou. Flores coloridas estavam por toda a parte, misturando-se com o verde da grama e de outras plantas. Belas árvores se erguiam, imponentes. Diversos sons de animais podiam ser escutados, dando uma aparência ainda mais mágica ao local. Para completar, no que parecia ser o centro do jardim, havia uma belíssima fonte, onde águas cristalinas brincavam animadas e brilhavam com a luz.

Mas o encanto que o ambiente lhe proporcionara logo se desfez quando se lembrou de Mokona. _"Onde será que ele poderia es..."_, não pôde continuar seu pensamento quando ela viu. De repente sentiu um calor percorrer por todo o seu corpo, fazendo suas bochechas inflamarem. A vista também fazia com que seu estomago parecesse estar cheio de borboletas brincalhonas. Não esperava encontrá-lo naquele lugar e ao que tudo indicava, ele ainda não havia percebido sua presença.

Ouviu um "Puu" animado e achou Mokona perto dele, saltando para tentar alcançar alguns pássaros. O coração da pequena pareceu dar um salto quando, de repente, o homem virou-se para encará-la.

'Lantis-sama', sussurrou o nome dele levemente, tristemente. Uma brisa súbita soprou, fazendo com que seus cabelos dançassem alegremente no ar. A luz também fazia suas madeixas ruivas brilharem intensamente, e quem a visse nesse momento poderia pensar que era uma visão, uma belíssima visão.

Lantis a olhava calmamente, esperando alguma reação da menina. Azul e vermelho se cruzaram, o que fez uma lembrança nada agradável aparecer na mente de Hikaru. Podia lembrar-se claramente da cena, onde Nova o beijava. Aquela recordação parecia esmagar seu inocente e suave coração, lentamente, dolorosamente. Sem nem mesmo perceber seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

'Você está...', ela estremeceu ao ouvir aquela voz, aquele som grave e forte que fazia seu coração disparar. 'Você está bem?'

Aquela simples pergunta fez com que seus olhos se abrissem ainda mais, quase em choque. Ele se preocupava com ela? Não, é claro que não. Sua mente estava apenas pregando-lhe peças.

'Não deveria estar descansando?'

'Uh...', ela gemeu. Por que ele queria saber como ela estava? Será que não percebia que isso só lhe dava mais esperanças? E que essas esperanças frustradas só faziam seu coração doer ainda mais? Diferentes pensamentos e emoções jogavam por seu cérebro, fazendo uma verdadeira confusão na mente de Hikaru.

'Por que não se senta?', ele perguntou, percebendo que não obteria respostas.

'U-un...', foi sua fraca resposta, enquanto caminhava timidamente até a fonte. Sentou-se o mais distante possível, sem parecer mal educada. Suas bochechas tão coradas quanto seus cabelos.

Lantis a olhou, confuso. _"O que está havendo com ela?"_, se perguntava. Uma voz o respondia que ela estava envergonhada depois da sua declaração. Isso o fez sorrir levemente.

Um pássaro pousou em seu ombro e Mokona encarou o animal alegremente, como se pensando na melhor maneira de pular am cima dele. O moreno o observava e logo ela se juntou a ele.

'A-anou...', ele virou-se para escuta-la melhor, 'O-obrigada por ter me ajudado.', disse levemente, seu rosto ficando ainda mais vermelho.

'Então você não se lembra?', perguntou com um fio de tristeza em sua voz, mas com a face séria de sempre.

'Uh...', ela gemeu, balançando a cabeça negativamente, 'por acaso eu... fiz algo errado?'.

O rosto de Lantis entristeceu por um segundo, mas logo voltou ao seu estado usual. _"Então ela não se lembra mesmo", _concluiu. Lembrou-se da noite passada, quando a encontrou deitada no chão, ofegante. Seu pequeno corpo suado e cansado por ter reconstituído sua espada, como foi saber mais tarde. Ele foi até ela e logo que se agachou sentiu aquela mão macia em seu rosto. Ela murmurou um pedido de desculpas e, antes de desmaiar disse um quase inaudível "Suki desu".

Hikaru, por sua vez, estava a ponto de se desculpar por qualquer coisa que tenha feito quando viu um pássaro pousar no dedo dele. Ela sorriu, encantada, enquanto se aproximava dele, sem mesmo perceber. Logo vários pássaros de diferentes cores voaram até ela, fazendo seu sorriso aumentar ainda mais. 'Kirei na...', declarou levemente.

'Você gosta de pássaros?', fez a primeira pergunta que veio a sua mente.

'Un!', ela acenou com a cabeça e riu quando os pequenos pássaros faziam uma espécie de dança à sua volta. Ela estava tão linda daquele jeito que lantis não pôde evitar que seus lábios se curvassem, formando um pequeno sorriso. De repente ela percebeu o quão perto estava dele, o que a vez virar a cabeça, seu rosto queimando.

"_Ela é tão tímida"_, Lantis notou. O pássaro que estava em seu dedo voou até o ombro de Hikaru. Logo em seguida vários pássaros pousaram nela também, todos tentando achar um lugar para "sentar". Ela riu, encantada com os pequenos animaizinhos. Sempre adorou bichos, mas nunca estivera tão perto de pássaros antes.

'Os pássaros são tão belos e meigos que é difícil não gostar deles!', completou, olhando para Lantis. Vermelho vivo se encontrando com o que parecia ser a cor do céu de uma manhã de sol.

'Guerreira Mágica, por que você luta?', ele perguntou de repente.

Ela o observou por um segundo até que fechou seus olhos e suspirou. 'Eu... eu luto por mim mesma!'

Lantis a encarou por alguns instantes, sua mente tentando entender aquela resposta, até que finalmente compreendeu. Ele elevou suas mãos ao seu pescoço, retirando o que parecia ser um colar. Um medalhão, como Hikaru logo descobriu. Com um leve sorriso, ele levantou o medalhão à altura da ruiva, fazendo com que a mesma virasse a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado, em dúvida.

'Anou?', ela perguntou.

'É algo que... minha mão confiou a mim.' Ele respondeu suavemente.

'Puu puu!!'

'Mokona-chan!', hikaru ruborizou-se ao perceber o que a "bola fofa" fizera. Mokona, entusiasmado, havia movido as delicadas mãos de Hikaru até o medalhão e lantis pousou-o delicadamente entre elas. 'I-iie! Eu não posso aceitar algo tão importante!' ela disse, pegando a mão dele com as suas e empurrando-a, junto com o colar.

Lantis, por sua vez, fez o medalhão deslizar suavemente por entre as mãos dela, logo em seguida segurando-as. Mokona saltou ao chão com um alegre "Puu" e saiu à caça de uma borboleta.

'Uh...', ela gemeu, enrubescendo e sem saber o que fazer.

'Ele irá protegê-la algum dia.'

'Lantis-sama', ela o observou de maneira suave, quase sonhadora, seus olhos refletindo todas as emoções que corriam seu corpo e mente. Seu coração batia rapidamente, suas pernas tremiam e seu estômago parecia ter caído de repente.

Ela percebeu que Lantis encurtava a distância entre os dois, percebeu também seu olhos semifechados. Ele estava deixando seu coração agir, algo que não fazia desde que deixou Zefir. Hikaru passou a fazer o mesmo.

"_Se isso for um sonho, por favor, não me acordem agora!"_, a ruiva desejou, fechando seus olhos vagarosamente. Parecia que a distância entre os dois ficara enorme subitamente, mas o que ela tanto desejara finalmente aconteceu.

Os lábios de Lantis se encostaram suavemente nos dela, fazendo o coração da menina quase explodir de felicidade. Ela literalmente se derreteu nele e soltou um grito abafado quando foi puxada para o colo dele, em um movimento rápido.

Os braços de Hikaru deslizaram pelos ombros largos dele, repousando atrás de seu pescoço, diminuindo a distância entre eles. Ela sentia calafrios descerem por sua espinha e apertou o pescoço dele, com medo de que fugisse, o que o fez soltar um gemido.

Mas aquele momento tão maravilhoso infelizmente não podia durar para sempre, pois o ser humano não agüenta ficar sem respirar por muito tempo. Lentamente, e muito contra a vontade de ambos, eles se separaram para tomar um pouco de ar.

Hikaru o olhou, sonhadoramente, adentrou no mais profundo da alma dele, sentindo todo o amor e afeto que emanava daqueles lindos pedaços de céu. Isso fez com que Lantis não resistisse a beija-la novamente. E foi exatamente o que ele fez. Rapidamente puxou-a para um novo beijo, este ainda mais profundo e apaixonado que o anterior, arrancando um gemido de prazer da menina.

Ela passou suas mãos pelos cabelos negros e sedosos dele, sentindo os fios se entrelaçarem com seus dedos. Ele pousou suas mão na cintura dela, tentando trazê-la para ainda mais perto. Estavam se deliciando com o momento, quando algo os empurrou de repente. Hikaru gritou enquanto Lantis grunhia ao perder o equilíbrio.

SPLASH

Quando perceberam haviam caído na fonte e Hikaru logo procurou o culpado. Ele totalmente encharcado também olha para o responsável pelo "banho".

'MOKONA!!'

_Owari _


End file.
